The World I Belong In
by Jerrie Higarashi
Summary: Rikku Tsukehime, a young girl who can't seem to fit in her own world somehow get's trapped in the chaotic ninja world. Forced to join Akatsuki, Rikku lives and abides by their rules. Slowly, she begins to develop feelings for the merciless killers. Will she ever be able to return to her own world again? Or will she live with the Akatsuki forever? AkatsukiXOC!
1. Ancient Rings and Crazy Enchantments

**SURPLISE!**

**Hahahhahahaha! Here's a new story that I thought of! I know everyone has written one of these but I just had to do it! It was TOO tempting... As some of you already know, I'm a BIG Akatsuki fan... I love it... **

**Anyways, I decided to put Orochimaru in this one.. so yeah...**

_**Disclaimer** :__ I Do NOT Own Naruto or anything that's associated with it... So yeah... Although I wish I did... *Sniffs* I only own my OC... That's IT! _

**Enchoy Ze New Stoly :D**

* * *

_R_ikku Tsukehime, was your normal average girl. Nothing special about her, she was basically living her life day by day. She went to school, and came back home to her adoptive mother whom she loved very much. She didn't go out very much, and if she did, she went with her best friend Kat Daniels.

Rikku wasn't satisfied with her life at all. She felt as if she was out of place… not blending in with everyone else. She tried out for sports. She was good in basketball and volleyball but that didn't seem to help very much. . . so she quit. She tried out for clubs during school. That too was also boring. She lastly tried out for gym, she felt a lot better knowing how flexible she is… So that became her hobby from time to time. Other than that, she basically locked herself in her room reading books or watching anime.

"Rikku! Time for dinner!" Her mother called downstairs.

She blinked, finally sitting up from her bed and glancing out of the window once, watching the children below riding bikes and chasing each other in the yards across the street. She sighed and lazily opened her door, shuffling downstairs, meeting her grinning mother in the kitchen. "Are you hungry honey? You don't look so well! Is something the matter?" Rikku's mother, Tsukina Minayuma frowned, walking towards her, placing her hand on her forehead.

Rikku only smiled, shaking her hand off. "N-no Mom. I'm fine! Really I am! Just a little stressed because I have a test in two days and I have to study…" She knew to herself that she couldn't worry her mother about her petty problems… So she picked her plate up and smiled, the scent of curry rice infiltrating her nostrils, her second favorite dish next to barbecued pork. After stroking her dog, she went back upstairs and shut her door, switching on her T.V and popping in a Naruto DVD and plopping on her bed.

She sighed… "Where do I fit in?" She murmured to herself, picking at the food. After taking a couple of bites Rikku felt her phone vibrating on her nightstand. A text message? She blinked for a second and reached over, snatching her phone up and glancing at it.

'_Hey! Are you busy tomorrow? I was wondering if you'd want to come with me to a small get together. Everyone's dying to hear you play your ukulele! So how about it? Do you mind coming with me? It'll be a blast!' _

It was her best friend Kat. Rikku smiled, she was actually looking forward to going. That was her favorite thing to do, play her ukulele to her heart's content. She adorned music… very soothing to her. She quickly texted her answer back and placed the phone back on the nightstand. She took one more bite out of her curry rice and placed it aside.

Turning off her T.V, she pulled out her Physics book and flipped through a couple off pages before rolling her eyes and pushing the book off her bed.

'_Fuck that… I'll study tomorrow_.' She thought, lying on her back listening to faint giggles and laughs outside from the children playing. Her dark eyebrows knitted in deep thought as she remembered something. She was supposed to be getting something in the mail today from her cousin in Japan. She was an archaeologist and she found an ancient ring, she was supposed to be sending it to her today.

Now the her thoughts driving her, Rikku pushed herself up and grabbed her plate, walking back downstairs to put it away. Her mother was sitting on the couch talking on the phone to her friend when she stopped Rikku abruptly.

"Hey hon?" She called out. Rikku turned her head.

"Ma'am?"

"Your cousin finally sent that ring you wanted. The package is in my room… You can go and get it if you want." The dark-haired girl was excited. She quickly dropped her plate in the sink and ran to her mother's room. Snatching the little brown box up, she skipped upstairs after thanking her mother and shutting the door.

She shredded the box up, throwing the star foam peanuts around on her bed. She pulled out a shiny, gold ring. Inside the lacerated box was a note.

'_Hey Honey! I hope you like the present I sent you! I dug this up from ancient grounds and I knew you'd want it! Please take the time to read up on this special ring. It could actually send you places._

_Ciao! _

_-Cousin Tina.'_

Rikku grinned from ear to ear. She couldn't believe how beautiful the ring was… she was _never_ going to take it off. She quickly pulled out her chair from the desk and fired up her laptop, quickly searching for the information on the ancient ring from Japan.

"Huh… This thing has an enchantment that goes with it… What does it say?" She squinted her eyes and tried to make out each foreign word.

_What in the heck does that even mean? _She thought to herself, still looking over the foreign Japanese words that spelled out on the computer screen. She reached for her phone and was about to text Kat to let her know about the strange enchantment, but she slowly eased the device down. _Oh well, I'll ask her about it later… tomorrow sounds good._ She wondered if the words had any meaning to them.

"Kono ringu wa, anata ga kibō suru nin'i no jidai e ryokō suru chikara o fuyo shinakereba naranai." She blinked, reading the words out loud to herself many times.

_Huh, probably doesn't work I guess… _Rikku stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Dark turquoise orbs stared back at her, she brushed her hand over the naturally black colored portion of her long hair. She could see traces of the snow white dyed hair underneath her dark tresses. She finger-combed through her locks and sighed, she had school tomorrow, meaning she had to go to bed early considering there was nothing else for her to do. She slipped on the golden ring with a green jewel in the middle of it on her right index finger.

She glanced at her clock and bit her lip. It was 9:00 pm. She had to be in bed now. So after slipping in her comfortable pajamas, she went downstairs to bid her mother goodnight.

Turning off her lamp and shutting her window, she closed her eyes and drifted off into the Naruto wonderland.

.

.

.

"Hey slowpoke!" Rikku turned her head to see her best friend Kat running towards her, waving her hands in the air. The Oreo-colored hair girl stopped walking, pressing her books closer to her chest.

"Hey Kat, What's up?" The red-headed girl stopped in front of her, slightly huffing. Her hazel eyes glistened in the sun as they were now walking to their cars. The school day finally ended and they were ready to go party. Well, at least Kat was…

"Are you ready to go to the party at five?" She was almost bouncing up and down in joy. Rikku only smiled, getting closer to her black mustang with white stripes. She was excited to go, but not overly excited. Rikku laughed and brushed her locks behind her ear. "Yeah, I'm really curious as to see how well everything goes. Are you sure they want me there to play my Ukulele? Or are you just wanting to invite me?"

Rikku was an excellent player with her Ukulele. Her mother bought it for her when she turned sixteen, she's been playing ever since then, sometimes taking it to school and strumming it in the hallways with random people making beats and singing to it. She wasn't conceited or anything like that but she liked the attention people gave her at times when she played.

"No! No! People want you to go to have a great time and play! Nothing more than that! Now please! Will you stop being such a depressing girl and accept this? You barely go out anyways! Learn to have fun in your life Rik." Rikku only grinned, scratching the back of her head while unlocking her car door, Kat's half ton truck right next to hers.

"Yeah, well… I guess I'll go without any complaints."

"Good! You need some time to relax anyways! I'll see you at five dude! Call me!" Kat hopped in her truck and drove off, waving at her. Rikku left behind, adjusting herself in her muscle car, and driving off.

When she got home, she greeted her dog and mother before running upstairs to set her books aside for the party. She glanced at her digital clock. It was just hitting four on the dot…She had one hour left. She quickly took her shower, admiring her ring ever so often as she washed herself off, toweling off her body dry thirty minutes later. Her di-colored hair was dripping wet and was now curling up drastically. She shoved her door open with a towel around her body and she texted Kat.

Little did she know that her closet was glowing brightly, light seeping from under the door. After letting her friend know she'll be early, she snatched her blue tank top and black skinny jeans and quickly changed. She put on her regular black chucks and ruffled her now curly hair. She looked in the mirror and smiled lightly at herself, walking to her door she called out to Tsukina and asked her to come up to her room for a second.

"Just a minute dear! I'm busy on the phone with Julia!"

_This should be fair enough I think…_Rikku thought while admiring her ring once more before heading to the closet to get her favorite music instrument. Her closet was glowing… She stopped and blinked, wondering if this was real or not…

Reaching for the closet door, Rikku squinted, bright white light pouring in on her tanned face. She stepped in, grabbing her Ukulele and staring at the light at the bottom. She had no idea what it was so she stepped over the light and waited.

Nothing seemed to happen.

She glanced at her golden ring and it too was glowing brightly.

Wait…

Wait a second…..

W-Why couldn't she move? Was she paralyzed? She looked down and saw that the light was slowly devouring her, her turquoise eyes widened and she screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to move but it was futile to say the least.

"MOM! MOM! HELP ME!"

Her head was now seeping under, she watched as the hole closed up… Her screams were useless now.

It was over…

Darkness blinded her as she was falling endlessly, her screams were echoing around her until she finally fell into something cold and wet and gooey.

Rikku slowly lifted her head up, panting and blinking. She heard birds chirping around her and the sun was out, big and bright and above her.

"Ugh…" She pulled her upper body up, sighing and wincing from the sharp pain that jolted through her. "Where am I?" She wondered out loud, only to be interrupted when she felt something cool on her face. She wiped her cheek and gasped. Looking down, her face twisting into a disgusted expression.

She fell in some fucking mud… Her whole right face was covered and her clothes her caked in the disgusting mixture of water and dirt. She pushed herself up and looked around.

_This place looks too familiar…_She peeked at her ring and smiled, it was still in place and blinking lightly. She began walking around the forest as she was brushing off the excess mud, picking off dried bits of it from her hair and face. Something yellowish past the corner of her eye and she stopped.

She gasped. It was her Ukulele! She jogged over to it and cradled it, checking to see if it had any casualties done to it. By which, it had none at all, just a little scratched and a thin layer of dirt covered it. Nothing a little polishing can't fix. She dusted off her instrument and continued her walk. Birds and other animals ran across the forest one by one. She panted slightly as she was starting to get tired and hot.

She slid down a tree and sighed, leaning against it

She was scared… She was hot… Rikku just wanted to leave and go back home…

But she was stuck.

Wherever she was…

…

..

.

Orochimaru and Sasori were on another boring mission today. They had to retrieve a valuable scroll from Iwagakure and return it back to their leader, Pein.

"It seems we always get the less exciting missions doesn't it Sasori?" Orochimaru sighed, trudging ahead of his puppet partner.

"So it may seem…" Sasori decided to hop in his puppet Hiruko for this mission.

Orochimaru shook his head and pulled his straw hat down a bit, he disliked being used to go off on useless missions such as these, he could be using this time to be experimenting on his test subjects. Heh, using this time to figure out how to steal Itachi's Sharingan. But noooo, stupid leader had to-

"Did you see that?" Sasori interrupted the snake man's thoughts.

"See what exactly?"

The puppet man gestured towards Rikku who was slowly nodding off to sleep. Her eyes were closing then opening slowly. Orochimaru blinked, he's never seen a girl like her before. She dressed… odd? He believed that would be the correct word at the moment.

"Why is she just sitting there? You think we should kidnap her?" The snake man licked his lips, she looked rather different. And Orochimaru _loved _different. Maybe he could play with her and experiment on her delicate body. Sasori on the other hand was just slightly curious. He had to see what who that girl was.

"I guess that won't be such a bad idea at the moment considering we were assigned a useless mission." Orochimaru grinned. He had to see who this strange girl was.

Even if it meant that he came up to her straight on.

….

…

..

.

Rikku was slowly drifting off to sleep, until she heard a crack somewhere deep in the forest. She jolted up, frantically looking around to find the cause of the noise.

She heard a distinct giggle in the background, and she froze, her breath hitching in her throat.

"W-who's there?" She choked out, turquoise orbs darting side to side.

_**Crack.**_

There that noise was again! She began panting, standing up slowly and backing away from the tree. She kept backing away until she bumped something soft yet hard at the same time. She gulped and turned around to see a tall figure clad in a black cloak with red clouds decorating it. The person's face was covered up by the straw hat…

_Akatsuki?_ She thought… backing away again, still staring at the man. _Oh god… I'm in the Naruto universe… holy shit…_

She frowned, quickly turning around to run off only to be tripped by something hard as a rock. She fell, her Ukulele tumbling next to her. Rikku blinked and glanced at the smaller body. She didn't care anymore… she had to get out of there… quickly before she got killed.

"My, my… aren't you a frightened little thing? Her ears twitched at the smooth yet petrifying voice. _Was that Orochimaru?_

_Oh god no…_ She had to get out of here now.

But wait…

If this is Orochimaru… then… the smaller for has to be…

"Sasori…" She whispered to herself.

"Let's go ahead and take her…"

She backed away faster, picking up her instrument and bolting down the thick forest with the Akatsuki duo on her heels…

* * *

**DONE! **

**So was this Chapter good? Bad? Okay?**

**Leave your review when you finish Pweaseeeee! **

**&& Jerrie Is Officially OUT!**

**Buh-Bye Nao!**

**;DDD**


	2. Chapter 2: Rikku's Deadly Encounter's !

_Disclaimer__: I, JerrieHigarashi does not own Naruto or Akatsuki or anything else… Just Rikku! Kat Daniels belongs to ReynaHatake, I'm just borrowing her cause I can! :D._

_Thanks for reviewing chapter one everybody! I only have two things to say..._

_[ Kat**Punches**Babies**.** ]_

_[ Kumi**LikesToEat**Cheese. ]_

**Ahem...**

_Enjoy the new installment. :D_

* * *

_**T**_he _**W**_orld _**I B**_elong _**I**_n **_._**

* * *

_._

_.._

…

_:::_

"_What a rare specimen she is, don't you think Sasori?"_

"_What do you want with me?"_

_The snake man tilted her head up, smirking. "Your sweet body…"_

_:::_

…

_.._

_._

Rikku was running.

She could hear the men chasing her.

She could almost _feel_ them coming after her.

Her Ukulele was being clutched tight as she ran, jumping over logs and medium sized rocks.

_Gotta get out of here! But which way?_ She the thought and as she was doing so, she heard a sly and deep giggle emitting from behind her. Chills were sent up her spine as she attempted to run faster.

"S-Stay away from me!" Rikku screeched out, not paying attention to her footing. She tripped, falling into a larger puddle of mud.

"O-Oh no!" She squeaked as she flipped over multiple times before landing on her stomach, face down. "Ow..." She rubbed her head and winced at her scraped arms, she felt the wet substance on her clothes and face as well as her hair.

She groaned, quickly pulling herself up ignoring the pain in her back and head. Her turquoise orbs darted side to side for her pursuers but she didn't see anyone her panting slowed down a bit as she backed away slowly, trying to pay attention to all of her surroundings.

Horrified of running into the Akatsuki duo again, Rikku quickly climbed up a tree, grunting each way up. Once she got up to a decent height, she looked down and gasped, not realizing how far she climbed.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, her brain working on overdrive. How in the hell did she get here? Why was she the only on pulled into this world? Why the hell was she being chased? Rikku panted slightly, wrapping her petite legs around the large tree branch. Minutes later, everything was silent.

The wind whistling had stopped, and the birds quit chirping. She held her breath and blinked, searching around for any intruder.

_**Crack.**_

In only a matter of seconds, a kunai was thrown her way, causing her to scream and stumble back onto the branch, almost falling off but she luckily caught herself. Her breath was ragged and her body shook like a leaf in strong winds. A metal tail shot out from the trees towards her, smashing the branch and causing her to fall drastically. She tried to find anything to grip to cease her falling, but it was definitely futile. She screamed out and hoped to god that she'd die instantly the moment she hit the earth so she won't feel any pain whatsoever.

Just as she felt herself hit the ground, a pair of arms wrapped around her body and she gasped, opening eyes quickly.

"Aren't you just a unique little specimen…Very unique indeed." A hand stroked Rikku's cheek, she pushed herself out of the stranger's hold and glanced up while clutching her prized music instrument close to her trembling body. _Please don't tell me this is who I think it is…Dammit…_

Her suspicions were indeed correct. It was the infamous snake man. His golden eyes peered out from the straw hat, making her legs go weak. Before she decided to say something, she unintentionally dropped her Ukulele and stood up, her body not responding to her mental commands. _'W-What's going on? I-I can't move!'_ Her inner thoughts screamed, she grit her teeth and forced herself to move but her body decided otherwise.

She walked towards the snake man and he licked his lips, smirking and eyeing over her body. She whimpered, her head screaming at her to do something, but she knew full well she was stuck like a duck in a pool of muck.

"Nice work, Sasori-san." Rikku struggled to turn her head, but when she did her turquoise eyes caught Sasori's puppet form, Hiruko, behind her with attached chakra strings. The puppet man snorted a laugh.

"It's my pleasure…" Rikku attempted to move once again, only grunting welcomed her useless attempts.

"What do you want with me?" She bit out, trying to dodge Orochimaru's touch. Sasori tightened his chakra strings around her arms and she gritted her teeth, the snake man still eyeing her over while stroking her cheek. "My my… such a stubborn little girl, where are you from my dear?" Orochimaru smiled at her, waiting for an answer.

Rikku narrowed her eyes and looked the other way, only serving to amuse the pale man further. "Yes, I see. You aren't from around here are you? I can tell by the way you dress… and the way you speak…" She growled at him and her eyes narrowed further.

"Orochimaru, quickly decide what we are going to do with her, you must have forgotten about our mission. I hate to linger around on such petty situations." Sasori's puppet spoke once again a faint sigh could be heard in his gruff voice. His pale partner smirked, rubbing her cheek even more, causing said girl to whimper out.

"No matter. We'll just take you home with us and let you meet our other friends and maybe they can help you speak…" Rikku's eyes widened and she gulped, not wanting to meet everyone else. "Okay! Okay… I'll speak just…please let me go out of these chakra strings and I'll talk." Sasori raised an eyebrow. He was certain that this girl was not from their world… but if she wasn't how could she know about chakra strings…she's not even a ninja!

The puppet master narrowed his eyes at her request and looked to his partner. "Should we?" The snake man smirked and shrugged. "As long as she won't run away, I guess it's alright…"

Rikku bit her lip and hoped to God that Sasori would consider loosening the strings just a bit so she could make her getaway. She quickly looked around for her Ukulele and she smirked slightly to herself, it was in arms reach so she could quickly haul ass when the time came for it.

"I-I promise not to run away…" She shakily said, looking down at her instrument. Sasori growled and tightened his grip on her. "You better be telling the truth, kid." She gasped and nodded her head. Though she knew it was a matter of time before she started running. She nodded and bit her tongue as she felt the puppet master loosening the strings. She felt her body move to her command again and she smirked, twitching her fingers and toes.

_Bingo…_ Her di-colored hair fell into her face and she counted down to herself.

"Alrighty then dear," Orochimaru began walking ahead of her. "Let's go."

_Three._

"Are you ready dear?" The pale Akatsuki member pushed up his straw hat and stared at her still figure.

_Two… Get ready to run… and…._

_GO!_

Before she got in five steps, something wet gripped her wrists. She looked down and almost passed out. It was Orochimaru's long and very pink_ tongue._ She didn't have time to be screwing around. Her Ukulele swiftly smashed the soft flesh and it instantly curled away from her hot and sweaty skin. She began her long awaited sprint down the thick forest, she could hear the snake man hiss at her attack, but she felt no pursuit behind her. Rikku clutched her instrument and ran faster, ignoring the sharp burning sensation on her lungs. She needed to stop for air but she only pushed faster; trying to get away from the killer duo as quick as possible.

:::::

::::

:::

::

:

"_I want my baby back…" Rikku's mother sat on her couch, clutching her adopted daughter's school picture. Tears fell down her red and puffy face. _

_"She's out there somewhere…"_

_She was hurting. She __**needed **__her daughter back_.

"_I __**will **__find her."_

_The pissed off mother gritted her teeth._

:

::

:::

::::

:::::

Tsukina dropped her phone, still in mid-talk and whisked her body upstairs when she heard her daughter scream out her name. "RIKKU! RIKKU! HONEY WHERE ARE YOU?" She shoved the bedroom door open, almost knocking it off the metal hinges. She tripped over her own feet and groaned out. Her favorite Rottweiler, Nina, runs upstairs afterwards, sniffs around while patting her paw on Tsukina's head. The frantic mother scrambled to her feet, while huffing.

She shoved back her blankets. Pulled open her bathroom door and tore down all of the Naruto decorated curtains and shower curtain. She wasn't there. She gasped and ran back to her bed, checking under it and she whimpered, tears forming in her dark blue eyes. She crawled to her daughter's closet and opened it, yanking all of her close out of their rightful places. She began hyperventilating and fell on her knees, the tears streaming down her face. And she cried out dramatically…

"_RIKKU!" _Tsukina couldn't believe this was happening to her. Her baby was gone. She clutched her blouse and rocked her small body, crying out. Nina mewled and sat next to her master, rubbing her wet nose against Tsukina's thighs. It was as if she knew that her master was in pain.

It was over an hour. Tsukina snapped out of her depression for a little bit and called all of her friends, asking if she left with them. But before all of that even happened she called the cops and they were already knocking on her door. She wiped her face and ran to the door, her body trembling.

"Good afternoon ma'am. May we please come in?" One of the cops was a large and plump man, holding a donut in his hand while his partner was holding a notepad and pen in his hand. "I'm Officer Tanksly and this is Officer Medina, we we were called because your child was mis-" The poor fat man didn't even get to finish his speech when the angry mother pulled them both inside screaming curse words at them and pacing.

"I DON'T CARE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE! FIND MY _BABY_!" She grabbed both of them by the collar and snarled fiercely as a mother lion would when she protected her cubs from wildebeest and other big cats.

The two officers quickly straightened themselves out and cleared their throats. "Y-Yes ma'am but please, let us ask you a couple of questions and then we can go from there." Tsukina walked to her couch and back, finally standing next to it, clutching the leather back of the seat.

"Y-yes… just please…quickly hurry."

It was hitting thirty minutes already and there was another knock at the door. Tsukina stopped her frantic answers and pulled herself to her feet and opened the door. It was Rikku's best friend, Kat. Her face was red and she quickly hugged the upset mother.

"Oh God! Tsukina where could she have gone? I-I called her and told her that we were going to a party! She never let me know o-or anything! I-I'm so-" Tsukina placed her finger on her mouth and brought her in. Kat was highly upset. She couldn't believe her friend ended up missing hours after they've spoken together. She clenched her teeth and balled her fists. Pacing around and ignoring the wondering girl dog as she did so. She had to find her friend. She was terrified.

"Thank you ma'am for your cooperation. Please sit tight for a minute until we get this case transferred into the system back at the station. Try and remember if she left any clues as to why she came up missing. And with that, the two men left.

Tsukina rolled her eyes at the men and trudged over to her couch, breaking down into tears, pulling her dark hair and screaming. Kat frowned, sitting next to the mother. She had to be calm for her.

This was a _complete_ nightmare for them both.

….

…

….

…

..

.

_Don't let go darling._

_**[ TWiBi. ]**_

_You'll find your way back home._

_**R**_

_**I**_

_**K**_

_**K**_

_**U**_

:::

_**T**_

_**S**_

_**U**_

_**K**_

_**I**_

_**H**_

_**I**_

_**M**_

_**E**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

…...

A full day has already passed since Rikku hasn't been back home. She was taking refuge in a small cave. Her skin was hot and sweaty. Mud and other debris caked on her legs, face, hair, arms, and clothes. The only thing that seemed to be fresh that she was carrying around with her was her Ukulele. But even so, that was coated with dirt and semi-wet with water and sand. Rikku's stomach growled. She looked down and closed her eyes.

She hasn't eaten anything since yesterday when she was at school during her lunch break. She was also dehydrated severely, already suffering from heat flashes and dizziness. She decided to get her ass up and look around for something to eat and drink.

"Dammit…" She muttered under her breath as she fell back down due to weakness. She struggled but eventually pulled her emaciated body up and out of the cave. She panted slightly, shielding her eyes from the sun above. She missed back home. She knew her mother was going berserk. Or at least… she hoped she was. After almost an hour of wandering, her ears twitched when she heard water running. Her body straightened up and she broke out into a run. She stumbled over her now torn chucks and they both lost their soles due to the rocky earth beneath her. She quickly pulled them off and ran faster to the sound of cool water running.

"Oh god…Water…" She stopped and licked her dry and chapped lips. She walked slowly to the blue colored liquid and sighed, kneeling down and taking a huge gulp of the water in her small hands, not giving a damn if anyone jumped out to kill her.

She sighed as she finally had enough to drink and she fell back, still hungry as ever. But the water cured some of the painful stomach cramps that she began to develop shortly after.

She pulled herself up and began wandering around to find shelter near the stream of water. She was so weak, she was delirious now. She rubbed her dull eyes and fell. She grunted and used every ounce of energy to pull herself back up, but it was far too late. She let go of her clutched music instrument and passed out from major starvation.

She hoped and prayed that she wasn't going to die here in a world that she didn't belong in.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please dunn be shy to review :D_

_- && That Gurh **J. Higarashi **Be_ Gone . C:

_**Schwag.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Captured - 01

_Disclaimer__: J. Higarashi doesn't own Naruto or Akatsuki. Just my OC Rikku Tsukihime. Kat Daniels belongs to ReynaHatake! I also do not own Hikaru Sasaki! She belongs to Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan! I'm just borrowing them 'cause I'm that boss. _

_Thanks for reviewing my lovely readers! _

_[ Jerrie__**Represent. **__]_

_Enjoy__. (:_

* * *

_**T**_he _**W**_orld _**I B**_elong _**I**_n _**. **_

_Jэяяiэ__**Higarashi. ©**__2012 ._

* * *

…:::::::...

..::::::..

.:::::.

"_Hold still small squirt so I can carry you."_

"_F-Fuck You!"_

"_Itachi, I think she likes me."_

"_Hn."_

…_:::::::::…_

_..::::::::.._

_.::::::._

Rikku slowly woke up to see that it was already night time, her body was in pain and very stiff. She groaned and looked ahead to see the moonlight reflecting off the medium sized stream. The water running through the rocks peacefully.

_SLOSH._

_SLOSH._

_SLOSH._

She closed her eyes and curled her small hands into fists. Her damn stomach growled, and she had no food to eat at all. _I guess this is it. _She thought, Rikku was too weak to move. Her muscles were tense and if she moved them too much, she's only hurt herself.

Instead of fighting it, she welcomed death with open arms. She was tired and didn't care if someone decided to come up and hack her up right now, it'll only serve to put her out of her misery. Life for this girl was not easy and being in this position only made her existence harder. She cursed to herself and let her mind wander off to her home, hoping that it'll give her the comfort she was searching for to make it through the night.

::::::

:::

::

:

.

All the members of the Akatsuki were out doing their own thing. Sasori and Orochimaru had finished their mission and were granted a day off to relax and fool around if they wanted to. Usually the sneaky snake man wandered off to his secret lab to perform experiments on his human "pets", but today… this was different. He was pacing around in his room, biting his nail. He couldn't take his mind off of that girl he and his partner ran into. She was so different from the other women he ran across. He had to meet her again. And the only way to see her is if he went to leader and asked permission to go out and search for her.

_huff. huff._

The pale man sighed and ran a hand through his black hair and walked to his door, opening it and exiting. He was going to tell leader about the girl and see if he could go out and search for her. He saw many promising things about her. . . if he could only go out and search.

_Knock._

Silence answered the man's knock.

_Knock._

Still no answer. Orochimaru was getting impatient.

_Knock knock._

Maybe twice would do the trick? Nope… still silence. Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

…

…

…

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNO__—_

The snake man smirked and stepped away from the door, feeling a disturbed chakra flaring up violently.

"…Enter."

Orochimaru snorted a laugh and opened the wooden door to reveal his leader, Pein, sitting at his desk, paperwork piled up. He walked to the junky desk and bowed.

"Leader-sama. . ."

Pein new assistant Hikaru Sasaki was sitting across from the leader, glaring at said snake man. "Why are you here Orochimaru?" The human serpent smirked and scratched his head. Where in the hell should he begin?

"Well, I was actually requesting to leave the base…"

Pein narrowed his eyes and spoke up. "Oh? And why is this?"

"Sasori and I ran into an interesting female the other day. We attempted to capture her and bring her back to the base. I see great potential in this girl, she could be of use to us. I want to go out and search for her and bring her back here." Orochimaru stood in front of the leader and shifted his weight to his other foot, waiting semi-patiently for his answer.

"I assume she got away?" Was the Leader's only answer. The serpent man deadpanned. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes. But only because weren't paying attention to her. I want to let her come to the base so I err—, we can use her potential." Damn, he almost blew his cover…He didn't want the others to see her but it was his only way to get to her. He wanted the girl for himself and himself only. This was truly going to be a problem.

"I will think about it. Hikaru and I will summon a meeting and have everyone vote on you bringing the girl back to the base. You are dismissed." Pein turned his attention back to his paperwork and Hikaru went back to going through important files and such.

_Twitch._

_Twich. Twitch._

_-Insert harsh teeth grinding here-_

"Yes Leader. . ."

The snake man's fingers were twitching to his dismay. He rolled his eyes and spun on his heels to exit the office. He couldn't believe that Pein was going to summon everyone just to vote for him to go out and look for that stupid girl. He sighed and shook his head, walking back to his room and slamming it shut. Immediately shuffling to his bathroom, he flipped on his light and leaned over the sink, gripping the vanity with his eyes closed.

_It's fine…It's completely fine. I can wait for a while. Hmph, besides…the poor girl couldn't have gone very far from here…Just be patient and your time will eventually come…_ Orochimaru coaxed himself. He just had to wait for a little bit and he'll see the mysterious girl once again.

Patience. . .

:::::

:::

::

:

.

Everyone gathered into the conference room.

They had no idea why they were being summoned to a meeting. The Leader never informed them of an upcoming one… Did he?

Pein was the first to arrive and was standing at the front of the long table to seat his subordinates; he rolled his eyes when his most trouble-making follower spoke up.

"ARGH! Somebody needs to turn on the fucking lights in this shitty fuckhole…Ouch! Son of a bitch-OW! WHO THE FUCK STEPPED ON MY FOOT?"

_SMACK!_

"OWW! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Hidan. Shut up and keep moving." A deep voice commanded the crazy Jashinist after the loud sound of a palm connecting with the back of someone's head. "Use your eyes to see, not your big mouth."

Hidan rubbed the back of his head and growled, holding up the rest of his comrades to take their seats. "FUCK YOU KAKUZU! STUPID, SHITTY ASSHOLE! Wha- OUCH! WHO PUSHED ME?"

There were times when the Leader himself questioned whether he picked the right shinobi to join his organization. They were supposed to be the best of the best right? These criminals were S-rank overall, they were now degrading themselves as petty little preschoolers fighting over a stolen box of crayons. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his heavily pierced nose. At least they weren't pulling each other's hair out. . .yet. Pein believed that if they began doing that, he might as well hire a babysitter to watch over them. His hands twitched with irritation and anger, he needed to pull out his serious side and lash it out to them show who's boss.

"Hidan. Sit down and cease your foolishness." Pein's voice was deep and strict yet very calm as he spoke, his ringed eyes glaring darkly at the albino Jashinist. The heavily pierced man knew full well that his members were every bit of intimidated of him. What could he say? He is God after all.

Hidan snorted and went to the far corner to sit down and sulk. "Cheh, whatever. I'm better than that slimy bastard Kakuzu. Pshh, hitting people while they can't see, and you call yourself a fucking ninja." He felt somebody brush his shoulder and sat down next to him. And to his dismay, it was the stitched man who sat down next to him, (it was him who stepped on his foot) staring at him with an evil glare.

Said stitched male twitched a bit before replying to the albino in a calm voice. "Excuse me?" Kakuzu had been dealing with his foul-mouthed partner for almost two years now. But to him, it felt like an condemned eternity of being annoyed and looking after a five year old. Two long and hard years of listening to this motor-mouth was pure hell. Too bad he couldn't kill him like the rest of his previous partners when they pissed him off. The large man wanted to violently rip the crazy Jashinists' heart out and dissect his insides, but he knew to himself that he wouldn't die from it. He is immortal after all. Oh well… it was a good thought while it lasted he guessed.

Hidan only folded his arms and snorted. "Nothing." The Jashinist hated his partner as much Kakuzu hated him. He was always nagging and embarrassing him. He was just an old money obsessed bastard. Always in his room counting money and every time he did something wrong, Kazuzu always remembered such as if he got blown to pieces… the stitched man would wait a few weeks before putting him back together. He was just so fucking annoying and shit. He hid his animosity towards his partner. Though there was nothing much to hide since every member in Akatsuki knew they hated each other.

"Ahem, can we please get on with this meeting?" The new assistant to Pein, Hikaru, cleared her throat and requested harshly.

"Hey there Sexy Bitch! How about you come on over here and sit?" Hidan grinned and patted his lap. "It's the best seat in this fucking rat hole."

"Hidan…" Hikaru's crimson eyes narrowed at the Jashinist. She ran her manicured hand through her silky bang that was covering her eye. "Please try and act like an adult for right now…Leader-sama nor I have the patience for your stupidity."

Said Jashinist only smirked and shrugged. "Aw come on babes, You know you wan-"

_SMACK!_

"Ow! Kakuzu you bastard!"

"Shut up so we can get started."

Everyone sighed and shook their heads, it was finally quiet and Pein was getting irritated. He folded his arms and finally spoke to the criminals. "Alright then, I do believe we can get started… I have summoned you all here on behalf of your fellow member Orochimaru."

All eyes were on said snake man.

"He and his partner Sasori ran upon a young women while on their mission, who she is I cannot say." Hidan scoffed and placed his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair.

"The fuck is this all about? I wanna go and take a nap!"

Pein sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hikaru puffed her fair toned cheeks and gripped her clipboard, immediately slinging it at the albino's head.

"OUCH! BITCH THAT HURT!" Hikaru only smirked, getting comfortable in her seat and only shrugged.

"Oops, I think my hand slipped Albino Bunny… Now shut the fuck up. Please?" She gave him a wide smile, making Hidan only roll his eyes and snort.

"Fucking bitches…"

"Aaaanyways… Please do carry on Leader-sama."

Pein was on the verge on just saying "fuck this" and walking out. His members were being so childish right now he was about to snap. "Orochimaru wants to go out and search for this girl. He claims that she has potential and can be of use for us."

Everyone's ears perked at the idea of a new girl.

Orochimaru noticed this change and smirked. Everyone shrugged and decided that they needed a new female around to base to look at, but Hidan was one of the few picky ones.

"The bitch better not be ugly, snake bastard." Orochimaru only rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Then it is settled. But I will decide when you leave the base Orochimaru, and it is not right now. You are all dismissed."

Sasori's partner was NOT happy at all, but he knew better than to argue with leader so he only grumbled under his breath and left out afterwards.

:::::::...::::::::

::::...::::

::..::

_Rikku was punching the bulky man in the back as he carried her._

"_Where the hell are you taking me you stupid overgrown sea urchin!?"_

_The bulky man threw her a white and sharp toothy grin and guffawed._

"_Your comin' home with us short stuff."_

_::::::::...:::::::::_

_::::::...:::::_

_:::::...::::_

Kisame and his quiet partner Itachi Uchiha was horribly bored at the base. Seeing the faces of the other members were irritating enough so they both decided that taking a small walk around the forest was going to do them some good.

"So what do you think about this new chick Itachi? You think she'll be pretty?" Itachi only sighed and continued his pace along the the flowing stream. Kisame only smirked and snorted.

"You're pretty quiet today. . . No wait, you're ALWAYS quiet. Why don't you speak up for once, you're voice box is going to rot from not being used, ya know." The blue bulky male noted to Itachi. He needed to talk more anyways. It was awkward taking a walk in utter silence.

"Kisame, sometimes it is nice to be quiet for a while."

"That may be true but you do it ALL the damn time. You need to speak up for a while."

"Hn."

Smirk. . . Grin. . .

"See there you go again. But you know what? Whatever. Samahada and I can have a fun conversation with you. Right Samahada?"

_Awkward silence. . ._

_**{ **__Gay Baby Birth . __**}**_

"Hn. As I said."

The blue shark man only face palmed and was quiet the rest of the way.

After a couple of minutes of silence (besides the sound of cool water running from the stream next to them) they heard a soft stumming coming from farther near the stream.

"What the hell is that?"

The soft strumming only got louder as they walked.

"Look at that!"

A girl was laying on her side her back facing them, mud and dirt caked her back, her shirt and jeans were ripped and cut. She was barefoot. Her bi-colored hair was in knots and also covered slightly in mud. She also looked slight skinny and her chest was heaving as if she were having trouble drawing air in her lungs. Suddenly, the strumming stopped.

"You think that's the girl Orochimaru was speaking about?" Kisame nudged his partner, wondering if the girl was really who he spoke of.

Itachi only walked slowly to her, walking around revealing her dirty face and chapped lips. A small guitar was lying next to her, her eyes were closed and she was panting. The blue man followed Itachi and quirked a brow.

**_»» The World I Belong In ««_**

"_Since you guys are leaving to go on a walk. You two just might run into the girl." Orochimaru said as he was in the kitchen, Itachi and Kisame standing by the door listening to him._

"_What does she look like?"_

"_Black hair on top, white on the bottom. Not the tips of her hair, but underneath it. It's very long . . . Bright green eyes. . . Turquoise if you will. Her clothing wear is very much different from our own and she speaks as if she's from another world of some sort."_

_Itachi narrowed his eyes. _

"_Hmph, she's also in the category of 'feisty' If you try to catch her, she __**will**__ resist. Putting her to sleep with help with an easy capture of her, but with you two, it shouldn't be much of a problem. Am I not correct Itachi?"_

_Orochimaru smirked at the Uchiha and he turned around, going back to his work on finding something to eat. _

"_Hn. Very well then. We'll see what we can do."_

**_»» T.W.i.B.i ««_**

Kisame stared hard at the unconscious girl. She looked exactly like the girl Orochimaru explained.

"What should we do? Take her?"

"If this is the female that Orochimaru explained to us, then I guess we should take her back. You can carry her." Kisame wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes.

"Bossy as always."

He picked the dirty girl up and began walking off and then stopped. "Hey. . . should we take that thing too?" He nodded his head to Rikku's Ukulele. He then shrugged and kept going. Somehow the emaciated girl heard this and opened her eyes. She saw that she was high above the ground and she groaned. Her stomach felt like it was being pressed against a rock and her waist was being wrapped around by something. Something heavy…

"Mmm… My Ukulele… it's getting away…" She mumbled out weakly.

Itachi and his partner looked up at her. "Well, well. Good afternoon princess." Rikku opened her eyes again and blinked. She knew that voice.

"You're awfully filthy. What have you been doing? Taking a bath in mud?"

She gulped and began kicking out of the person's grasp, landing on the hard ground below her. She growled and rubbed her back. "What the hell… was that?"

"Now look what you went and did. You made me drop you! Now come on and let's go. Somebody's looking for you." She looked up to see a massive, tall, huge, large, humongous, giant… blue…man? He grinned and showed her all his sharp and pearly white teeth. She back away on her hands and then looked to see a horribly… gorgeous…man… a bit shorter than the other but definitely a hottie.

"Itachi…Kisame…" She whispered under her ragged breath.

"Ho Ho Ho! So you know us now! Well would you look at that Itachi!" Kisame guffawed and the raven only stayed his stoic self.

"Girl, we are not here for games. Now do not resist. Come with us and we will not hurt you…"

She only turned around and forced her legs to push her weak body up and sprint off in the direction of her beloved Ukulele. She bent down a bit and grabbed it with ease and continued her run.

"Oi! Where ya going?" Kisame called out to her and Itachi only sighed and shook his head. "We'd better go get her."

"Rodger that…"

As Rikku was running, she was steadily looking back to see if the duo was following her. She was succeeding… or at least she thought she was until she hit a wall…

Before she felt the ground bite her and she smacked her head on a rock, she made a conclusion that she did not hit a wall. . .

It was Kisame's fucking chest…

She fell out cold and Kisame only picked her up, grabbing her mini guitar and started off back at the base.

* * *

• ◊ **The**

• ◊ **World**

• ◊ **I Belong**

• ◊ **In . :)**

* * *

The four walls seemed to surround her.  
Rikku woke up. She groaned and rubbed her head, cursing lightly to herself. She glanced across the large room to see bright candles flickering. She balled her hands into fists and she froze. It was a sheet…a bed sheet to be exact.

"I wonder where the hell I am…" Suddenly she had a quick flashback of the Akatsuki encounters and she sat up, snapping her head around to find her Ukulele. She then placed a hand over her heart and smiled. It was lying right next to her. She then looked down at herself and she clicked her tongue in utter annoyance. Her favorite jeans were ripped beyond fixing and her shirt was barely hanging on her. She remembered when she kicked her torn shoes off to get some water from the stream.

"Oh…" Rikku rubbed her burning and dry throat. She was still tired from not eating in two days already. It was killing her. She sighed and pulled herself up, her willpower only keeping her awake. Her small and bare feet tapped the cold concrete floor and she flinched, a thought coming to her mind.

She was in the damn Akatsuki base… She was totally fucked now.

"Okay Rikku, pull yourself together. You're Rikku Tsukihime. . . you can do this…" She encouraged herself and half-jogged to the door. Quietly cracking the wooden door open, she peeped outside… nobody seemed to be wandering around in the halls right now.

She smirked to herself and cradled her instrument and tip-toed out. She had no idea which way was the exit so checking every door seemed to be a bit reasonable… right?

"Cheh… What a bunch of dummies." She walked down the hall a bit more, grinning as she thought she was alone. She then frowned and scratched her mud covered head. "This is way too easy. I'm in the Akatsuki base and I don't see even a rat lurking around. Something must be up." She then opened one more door and ran inside, quickly shutting it and placing her forehead on the door, sighing a breath of concern.

She heard a click and her head snapped a round revealing nine pairs of eyes staring at her. NINE FUCKING PEOPLE IN THE SAME ROOM AS HER! She felt as if hot water were dumped on her. The beating in her chest skipped so many times… Her blood stopped flowing and her eyes were burning from not blinking.

Nine Akatsuki members were staring straight at her and she could only mutter two words to herself before her fate was officially sealed.

"Fuck **me."**

* * *

**Reviews make me write! :)**

_Let's keep em' coming guys! _

—_ J. Higarashi. _

_**[ **_**Rep**_resent __**. ]**_

• _Vale - ;) _


	4. Chapter 4: Captured - 02

_Disclaimer! : I Don't Own Naruto or the Akatsuki! I also don't own Hikaru Sasaki! She belongs to Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan! I'm just borrowing her cause I'm that boss! :D_

_I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed my story so far! I really appreciate it!_

_[ Jerrie__**Represent. **__]_

_Please Do Enjoy__ . (:_

* * *

_**T**_he _**W**_orld _**I B**_elong _**In **__. _

_Jэяяiэ__**Higarashi.© **__2O12 ._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_. _

"_Do not be afraid child."_

_Rikku was backing herself into a corner while the beautiful woman approached her._

"_We will protect you."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Fuck me. . ."

Rikku muttered to herself when she was surrounded by the Akatsuki members. She was frozen. Frozen solid in her tracks and the eyes of the members bore into hers deeply.

"Um. . ." She muttered again, this time out to them. Her hands were shaking and getting sweatier by the second. What the in the heck should she even do?

Orochimaru's eyes flickered with mischief as he licked his lips and a million thoughts passed his mind all at once.

"Well, Well. We meet again darling." The snake man's voice rung through Rikku's ears and she gulped, pressing her thin and emaciated body against the cold, stone door.

All of the members blinked at the unique beauty of the frightened girl, even the Leader saw the attractiveness of the foreign girl. Kisame grinned widely and his echoing laugh sounded through the room.

"Ha! Well then squirt! I didn't know you were so eager to come and see us so early!" The weak girl felt for the door behind her and gripped the doorknob. She turned it quickly and pulled it open, bolting out of the door. Pein sighed and Hikaru smiled softly to herself. She finally had a female companion to talk to, instead of all the boring members she had to deal with. What fun. . .now all she had to do is gain her trust and try to keep all of Pein's members in line. It wasn't going to be much of a problem but maybe with Kisame and Orochimaru, she could see in his eyes that he was going to cause trouble in the long run. Hell, she didn't even have to name Hidan, his stupid ass was always in trouble.

"Leader?" Her soft voice sounded and Pein only pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know… I'll see about her. Orochimaru claimed she was of use to us. Why not go and get her?"

"Yes sir. . ." She and Pein stood with everyone else and immediately went after the girl that escaped.

:::::::::

::::::

:::

::

:

Rikku was gasping as her lungs were burning. She could clearly hear the footsteps behind her which made the heart in her chest thump loudly in her ears. She was frightened. She was hungry and tired, but the only thing that mattered right now was to get out of this place alive…with her ukulele of course. The hallways were dark, she was a major klutz. That wasn't going to work out very well for her…at all.

'_Which way to escape? There has to be a way to escape!' _She screamed to herself and panted. But then another idea popped in her head. It went way back to when she was sitting on her bed at home, eating curry. She was in the base and there WAS NO ESCAPE! Rikku clutched her ukulele tight to her body, screaming and turning every corner she could, trying to lose them but it was completely useless. While turning each corner, she tried to open every door that she came across but they were all locked to her dismay. So she kept going and unexpectedly, she tripped on her bare feet, twisting her ankle and falling flat on her face. She grunted and picked herself right back up, only this time instead of running for her life, she limped as she turned the next corner to the boulder that sealed up the base. She was getting closer to the exit until something thick wrapped around her severely injured ankle and pulled her back down to the concrete floor. She gasped as her body crashed onto the hard floor. She groaned and whimpered, crawling away from the various bodies surrounding her.

"Please…P-Please…" She begged while trying to tug away her buggered ankle though Kakuzu's tendril only pulled her back. He saw her fragile form and he only frowned while she begged again.

"Leave me alone…" She begged repeatedly, her soft voice ringing in everyone's ears. She finally stopped moving and laid her head on the concrete floor to rest. She was so hungry, it was getting to her. Dying sounded somewhat pleasant; she already knew that this was her fate.

"How foolish _girl_. . ." Pein's deep voice was right next to her; she lifted her head again to glare at him, her turquoise orbs narrowing to slits at him. She said nothing however for she feared that cruel leader just might deliver a violent blow to her head.

Her head whipped back around to see the other Akatsuki members staring down at her with amusement glinting in their eyes.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up and the black tendrils unleashed themselves from her legs, they were replaced by small strings, wrapping themselves around her arms and legs together, moving her body in sync with each other. "What ?"

She was being controlled . . . controlled like, some sort of puppet. She noted to herself and she came face to face with Sasori. He stepped in front of her and gave her his regular half smirk and she only turned her head away from him, glaring at the ground.

"Such a feisty little girl indeed, I'm surprised you haven't been killed in that little time you ran away from my partner and me" Before Rikku could say something smart, she was interrupted by Kisame's bellowing laughter again and she only blushed, all eyes were on her and it made her feel VERY uncomfortable.

"Whoa, you mean to tell me that this little squirt managed to get away from you guys and you weren't able to catch her in time?" The blue man laughed again and moved to ruffle Rikku's hair, only for him to be snapped at by her. He immediately jerked his hand back and smirked.

"Stay away from me. . ." She warned and Pein nodded to Sasori and he sighed, his fingers only moved a little and Rikku gasped and shut her eyes, feeling as if a million daggers were slowly making their way into her skin. She grit her teeth when it stopped and she kept her eyes closed, not saying a word.

"Girl. . . I advise you to NOT disrespect my men, otherwise, there will be punishment coming along with it. Do you understand me?" Pein grabbed her chin, tilting it up so she could watch him and she only frowned and nodded.

"Where are you from?" The Leader asked her, her chin still in his cold hand. Rikku heard his question but she refused to answer him, instead she glared at him and attempted to turn her head, only earning a couple of chuckles from the group in front of her. This made Pein angry. She was a defiant one, one that needed to learn her place if she was ever going to participate in this group. He frowned deeper and made her look at him again and he pressed his knee on her injured ankle, making her cry out. Rikku groaned and grit her teeth again.

Pein watched her body fall limp and he sighed, tilting her chin to let her see him again and he asked for the second time. "Girl. . . Where are you from?" Rikku had one eye closed while she panted until she finally pulled herself together to speak to the intimidating leader. "I... I'm from…not here." She sighed at her use of such words in a wrong manner but it didn't matter to her at the moment. She was actually focused on the next blow that Pein was going to give her but she felt nothing. She looked in Pein's eyes and kept her glare, though she knew to herself that she was just putting up a front to make herself look tough.

"Pein. . ." She looked down and whispered out to him. The Leader's eyes went wide as everyone else's did, Hikaru was standing in the back smiling to herself. If she keeps this up, she just might win the hearts of all the members. She could see how her teammates were acting. It was quite a sight to see in her position.

"What did the bitch just say?" Hidan's big mouth was the first to speak while everyone was still in awe. Orochimaru was highly fascinated with Rikku's knowledge of them, indeed. His tongue slithered out of his mouth and he widened his grin even more.

"I think… she just called out the Leader's name." Kisame was by far the most surprised and he stepped closer to listen.

Pein's face quickly erased whatever emotion he had shown off as quickly as it had come. He was definitely impressed with her so far, but he'd never let his members see that. Never in his whole entire existence.

"Repeat that. . .girl." He said to Rikku, and she only flinched, wondering why in the hell did she even give out her knowledge to Pein out of all people. But oh well she supposed, might as well be good now and think about ways to escape later.

"Pein." She whispered his name, everyone listened to her as his name rolled off her tongue perfect. Said Leader sighed and let go of her chin, turning around and walking away from her slowly. He felt a feeling, and he had to sort this out now and deal with her later…

Rikku looked up at him slowly, she looked as if she could break by just the way her bones slowly poked her skin out of her cheeks.

"I'll leave her in Sasori's hands. He's the most responsible. Get her cleaned up and bring her back to me. She looks and smells disgusting." Rikku's face twisted in an irritated expression and she growled under her breath.

'_Well it's not my damn fault that you stood here and asked me stupid questions!' _

Sasori sighed while the others frowned at Pein's obvious insult to them. How in the hell were they irresponsible? Okay, Hidan is of course, but they actually get their shit done on time. How dare he even think of such thoughts as that!

"Hikaru." Pein ordered once and the young woman took a good look at the weak before quickly following after her leader with her clipboard in hand.

"Alright, Rikku, be a good little girl and follow Sasori-san." Orochimaru couldn't help himself but get close to her, which only annoyed Rikku even more and she scowled, sighing as Sasori let her down slowly and she immediately yelped when she put weight on her twisted ankle. Acting out of instinct, her body leaned to the wall and slid down, watching the chakra strings detach themselves away from her.

'_Great Rikku, just go ahead and be a little bitch why don't ya?' _She thought angrily at herself and before she knew it, she was being carried by the blue man down the dark hallway.

"H-HEY! LET ME DOWN YOU OVERGROWN SEA ANIMAL !" She was hoping that the insults would work but unfortunately, they only made Kisame laugh harder. "Oh yeah, I forgot your name's Rikku. " He only commented instead and she gasped, watching her prized instrument get farther away from her.

"MY UKULELE!" She pointed to her light brown music instrument and everyone stopped, eyes gazing to the object she was pointing at.

"Your what?" Sasori questioned with a quirked eyebrow. This only made Rikku angry and she groaned, rubbing her head.

"Over there! My Ukulele! I refuse to go anywhere without it! Now stop yapping and go get it!" She snapped to the redhead and cough, she covered her mouth and a small amount of blood splashed on her cold and clammy skin. Kisame (along with everyone else) looked over his shoulder since she was basically hanging over it like a rag doll.

"Whoa there shorty, looks like we should get you patched up first. Can't have you dyin' on us the first day right? Welp, off we go." The blue man carried her off and she began screaming profanities at him while the rest of the group stayed behind and glanced at each other.

"The fuck are ya'll staring at? Who's gonna pick her shit up?"

.

...: **TWIBI :…**

**.**

Pein was already back in his office, his hand over his face while he walked slowly to his desk, trying to figure out why he was experiencing this strange feeling in his chest. He sighed heavily and flopped in his chair and groaned.

Hikaru finally made it inside, and was panting as she was basically running to catch up with him. Lagging behind was a BIG no-no for Hikaru, she was his right-hand woman and she was planning to stay that way.

"Erm, Sir?"

Pein had his eyes closed, drumming his fingers along his forehead while the other hand was lightly tapping the fingernail on his desk.

"Sir?" Hikaru was standing in front of his desk, her clipboard hugging tightly to her chest; she eyed him up worriedly and sighed. There was obviously something on his mind and she was willing to find out.

He was now tapping his feet and was thinking hard now. Why did he feel that warm, tingly feeling when a mere stranger whispered his name?

Hikaru blinked and watched him, wallow in his thoughts. Did he not know that she was there standing right in front of him? She only rubbed her forehead and took a quick look at her clipboard, a couple of pages of the latest paperwork that Pein had received and she was supposed to look over them. She straightened her cloak and sighed, clearing her throat to see if it would catch his attention any. "Excuse me, Sir?"

Pein was finally deciding to keep the girl in his base and see what she was made of, if not. He just might kill her for wasting his time when he could be giving orders and sending his men out on missions instead.

(Which, it didn't.)

"Pein-sama!" Hikaru yelled out to him and he finally looked up to her and rolled his eyes.

"I heard you the first three times Hikaru."

"With all due respect sir, I think that you should've answered me the first time then." Hikaru noted softly, and he only snorted, leaning back into his chair to let off some of the stress from his tired back.

"Something's troubling you, is it not?"

Pein only snorted once again and sighed. "You never seem to miss anything do you Hikaru?" All at the same time, Hikaru smirked and shook her head, her choppy, shoulder length hair swishing side to side as she did so. "No sir, of course not. Now please, tell me what is troubling you." Pein rubbed his head and stared at his desk, wondering whether he should let his most trusted assistant know what he's feeling.

"I'll let you know later."

_**.**_

…_: __**TWIBI **_:…

_**.**_

"The bathroom's this way." Sasori pointed out.

"Like I can't see that." Rikku snorted, rolling her eyes with her arms crossed. She was leaning against the door of Sasori's room and before she knew it, she was pinned to the wall. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you girl. I won't hesitate to put you in your place." Rikku only gulped, deciding that staying quiet would keep her safe for now.

"Now, you need to hurry up with that shower so I can get you back to Leader. You understand?" Rikku only nodded quickly, whimpering when she felt his body against her own. Slowly, the puppet man let her go and she limped her way in and then stopped.

"Wait…where are my clean clothes?"

"We'll find you some, just hurry up and get cleaned up."

Rikku only clicked her tongue, slamming the door shut and glancing around in the room. It was nice. Pretty clean and all of that good stuff, the floors were tiled and was somewhat spacious. She could work with it. Turning on the water, she slowly stripped away her lacerated clothing and looked at herself in the mirror. She cringed as her face was covered in dried mud and her hair was clumpy.

'_Nice way to present yourself genius' _

The shower was already hot and she inhaled the hot mist of water coming from above the curtain.

Well, maybe she could wait until AFTER her shower to plan her way to escape.

* * *

_I apologize for the long wait guys . I've been pretty busy. _

_**Reviews make me write (: **_

_Let's get 'er done ! _

_J. Higarashi. _

**[ **_**Rep**__resent __**. **_**]**

◊ _Shou Okonawa se te eru !_


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Akatsuki

_Disclaimer ! : I don't own Naruto or Akatsuki! They belong to Kishimoto-san, I also don't own Hikaru Sasaki. She belongs to Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan. Just borrowing her cause I'm that boss. :D_

Whoa, all of these awesome reviewers… Thanks a lot ! All of you give me the inspiration and love I need to keep going! But, there are some people who is unhappy with this fanfiction. If you no likey, then don't read. I'm doing this because it makes ME and my awesome REVIEWERS happy. :) Thanks for the favoriting and alerting! And everyone else who's reading! Thanks !

Oh, and one more thing. A few people asked if Deidara will be in. Yes, Deidara and my Tobi will be in pretty soon. I like Orochimaru and his perverted pedophile ways so yeah. I just put him in for my plot reasons. You'll see why I did that later on in the story. (: (My story would be shit if Tobi and Deidara weren't in it!)

_[ Jerrie__**Represent. **__]_

_I hope each and every one of you enjoy_ . :3

* * *

_**T**__he __**World I B**__elong __**In .**_

_J__эяя__i__э__**Higarashi. © **__2O12_

* * *

After almost an hour in the shower, Rikku sighed and stepped out, water dripping from her body. She winced, using the wrong foot to keep her balance on. After working her ankle around a bit, she stretched for a few minutes and used a towel to wipe the fog off the mirror, looking down she saw the ring her cousin gave to her before she got sucked into this universe. She noticed that it wasn't glowing anymore and it was its plain self again. She pondered over how in the hell she got here and how she was going to get back, if there was ever such a way to do so. Rikku traced the green jewel embedded inside the ring and then turned her attention back to the mirror, reminding herself to stay off her ankle.

She dried her body off slowly and smiled at her now clean features again. Once that was done, she looked around and spotted a pair of folded clothing and standard ninja shoes lying on the closed toilet seat. She blushed and brushed back her wet locks behind her ear. Did Sasori come in while she was showering? She could've sworn she had locked the door behind her. All of these thoughts ran through her mind as she picked up the clothing and sighed, her ankle was pulsing from the pain. She grabbed it by its ends and watched it unravel itself; she blinked as it was a dress. It wasn't fancy or anything, but it was black with the Akatsuki's signature red clouds decorated over it. It had long sleeves and had a crescent shaped opening around the chest area. The dress overall stopped at her calves and she quickly pulled it on. After a few minutes of straightening it out and adjusting the dress several times, there was a hard knock on the door, making her jump.

"Uhh…y-yes?" She stuttered out and clutched her chest as it was thumping rapidly.

"Hurry up in there. We're already late because of of you. If you aren't out in 5 minutes, I'm coming in and dragging you out whether you like it or not." Sasori's voice was thick with irritation as he spoke to Rikku.

"Yeah, uhh…Sorry about that, I'll be quick." Rikku sighed and shook her head while rolling her eyes. She hated being rushed. She forgot about things faster and it just didn't suit her style of doing things. But this was _Akasuna no Sasori_. She HAD to hurry up or she'll be dead. She gripped the sink and looked at her complexion for a couple of minutes, wincing slightly as her ankle throbbed painfully. Her hair was shriveled up in her regular curls when they got wet. They'd eventually fall sometime during the day when she was busy. Once she was satisfied with her looks, she glanced over to find her dirty and rent clothing all gone.

Sasori even took her clothes too? Huh. . .how strange indeed. She picked up the small standard ninja shoes and quirked a brow at them. She always wondered what they would feel like to wear but she'd never imagined that she'd be up close and personal like this! Rikku slipped them on and worked her feet around in them, groaning as the pain when her ankle throbbed painfully again. After breaking them in a bit, she opened the door and stepped out finally. She was greeted by a cool gush of air, which sent chills down her spine. Rikku looked over to see Sasori moving from his leaning position on the wall. His arms were crossed and he opened his eyes. But he then stopped, he gazed for more than a second at Rikku and he shook his head, ridding himself of the strange thoughts.

Rikku looked down and wiggled her toes, feeling uncomfortable with the way the red head was staring at her.

"Let's go." Sasori started ahead of her and she only followed. Rikku listened to her new shoes clicking against the floor beneath her as she limped painfully. She was terrified of what was going to happen to her if Pein decided that she was not going to be useful to them any longer. She fiddled with her long sleeves constantly; they were getting closer to the leader's office. Her heart was literally trying to beat out of her chest.

This could be her last day of living.

. . .

. .

.

Hikaru was sitting quietly at her own desk, filing papers for the leader. Her legs were crossed and the only thing that could be heard was her soft voice, whispering to herself and the papers moving against each other. There was a soft knock in the door making her stop what she was doing and look up at Pein.

"Enter." Came his deep voice and in came Sasori with Rikku following behind him slowly. Hikaru smiled and quickly stood next to Pein, eyeing up Rikku as she avoided all eye contact. Pein narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

"You're late Sasori." The latter sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy, short hair. "My apologies Leader. She took a while getting herself cleaned up." Rikku stood behind Sasori, trying to make herself as small as she could. She had no idea though, that Hikaru was still watching her from the side with a small smile.

Pein then turned his narrowed gaze to Rikku, making her even more nervous than before. "Girl, come." He stated to her, his voice again, deep with authority. He needed to know more about this girl so he can figure out where he can place in her. He stared at her for a while and saw that she did, have a flicker of chakra deep inside her. It just wasn't awakened yet.

Rikku gulped and stepped from beside Sasori and shuffled to the leader's desk. She kept her gaze at her feet, pressing her fingers together to find some sort of relief. "You look very nice Rikku." Hikaru stated with the same smile on her face.

Rikku blinked and took a look at Hikaru, staring at her with her mouth wide. She wondered where in the hell was Konan and why was she here. She did recognize her in the show…not at all. But the more Rikku gazed at the woman, the more intrigued she became. She was a very beautiful woman. She had crimson eyes with shoulder-length choppy hair. Rikku blinked again Hikaru continued to smile her bright smile at her, making her feel a little better than before.

"Thank you." She finally musters up the courage to be polite and answer her. Hikaru grinned, nodded and then turning her attention to Sasori and then Pein…waiting.

Pein watched as Rikku shifted uncomfortably off her foot, wincing and whimpering as it looked like the pain was getting too much for her.

"It seems like you have a bit of chakra stored in your body. How long have you known this?" Pein asked, watching her. Sasori felt that tug from her as well. But she didn't appear to have any chakra…how strange.

Rikku's turquoise eyes widened and she blinked, looking down at herself then at the leader. "Um." She thought about what she wanted to say since this was such news for her.

_Me? Having chakra? No way in freaking hell! Oh boy… if only Kat knew…_ Rikku frowned at her friend and then slowly everything sunk in again that she was alone in this world and that her friends and parent will never know where she is. She was stuck here…forever possibly…with no way of getting out…at all.

"I've never know this information until now." She whimpered lightly again and rubbed her elbow as she waited for Pein's answer. Sasori was only standing by for orders.

"Hmm. Interesting indeed. Well, you're going to need training…and a lot of it for you to keep up with us." She gawked at Pein now. Training? Now? What the hell is he thinking? She gulped and only looked down, thinking about her ankle since it was bothering her. She looked up to see Rikku whispering to said leader. He only nodded and then sighed, placing his elbows on his desk and twining his fingers together.

"Fine." He finally decided. "You will be escorted to your room, but until then, you will be tied up. Sasori will tend to your ankle. Hikaru will show you around the base once you can be trusted."

_Holy shit… I'm going to be tied up? _Rikku's blood drained from her face and her mouth went dry. She wondered how long she was going to be tied up for…

"If you misbehave in any way…" Pein interrupted her musings and she looked up. "I won't hesitate to kill you." Rikku's body froze and she nodded.

"Do you understand?"

"Y…Yes." She whispered.

"Good." He nodded curtly to the crimson-eyed woman. "Hikaru."

"Yes, Sir." She took her leave and nodded to Sasori. She smiled warmly at Rikku and softly took her arm. "Come on, let's go and have you rest. I'm sure your ankle is killing you. Hmm?" Rikku nodded slowly and hesitantly took her arm as she led her out of Pein's office with Sasori following behind.

Once Rikku got to her room, she looked around it and scowled. It was the same room that she woke up in when she first got here. She frowned when she didn't see her ukulele anywhere in sight but she decided to wait until later to ask.

"I'm sure you're already familiar with this room of course." Hikaru said softly as she helped Rikku onto her bed. Sasori immediately pulled out a bandage so he could wrap it around her ankle. He kneeled down and grabbed her ankle, making her wince and whimper simultaneously. He glared at her but when he caught her expression, it changed slightly and she noticed it. But barely due to the intense pain his tight grip was giving her.

"Hold still." He commanded, irritation thick in his voice. Hikaru only crossed her arms and watched as Rikku's face twisted in utter pain.

"Finished. Since you'll be tied up, I suppose you won't be moving around much." He stood up and took one glance at her and left, making her sigh and shake her head.

"Don't worry, honey. You'll get used to him." Hikaru assured her and frowned, knowing that she must tie her up, she helped her lay back in bed and told her to relax.

"I trust you, honey, but it would against my orders to defy Pein-sama…My deepest apologies for doing this because I know that you're a sweet girl." She weaved a couple of handsigns and placed her hand on the wall, metal chains immediately shooting out from the brick walls. Rikku was highly shocked…she never knew that ANYBODY from Akatsuki would be this…understanding and nice to her on the first day. She blinked and only watched her. The crimson eyed woman only sighed, having deep pity for the girl that she was trapped here. But orders were orders and she was going to follow them no matter what.

"I won't make these tight on you, but I can't guarantee that the others will do the same thing that I'm doing but I'll try to visit you often so that won't happen. Alright?" Rikku blinked and then nodded.

"Er…yes…" Was the only thing she could say for now and watched as the beautiful woman chained up both of her hands, above her head but her feet and legs were safe.

"I'll try to convince Pein-sama to let me come and check on you later but like I said before, no guarantees…and since we are aware that you have knowledge about us, you know how everyone is. Rikku nodded and then looked down.

"Please don't make this hard on yourself honey, because I don't want Pein-sama to be angry….just…do as you're told and I'll make sure to take care of you. Until then….get better and I'll hopefully be back." Hikaru checked her restraints and then took a long look at her, she then turned around and headed out of the door, closing it softly. She listened to her footsteps get fainter and fainter until they were all gone.

Rikku sighed. She was alone…again. The room was dark but the candle lights made the room a bit lighter as the shadows of flames danced off the walls and for a second, made Rikku forget about everything as she watched. She then pulled at the chains and they rattled, not loosening or showing any signs of weakness – much to her dismay.

For the longest while, Rikku laid there and stared at nothing, until her eyes began to droop and she felt sleepy. She squirmed a little and finally got comfortable in her desired spot and she stared at nothing some more until she finally fell asleep.

::::

_**T. W. I. B. I**_

:

::::

For what seemed like almost an hour into her not so comfortable sleep, Rikku was woken up the sound of her door opening up. She yawned and opened her eyes up slowly; the light from the door opening up poured into the room and blinded her.

"Mmm…" She moaned softly and moved her arms, making her chains rattle as she did so. She shifted in her bed a little, once again the chains rattling.

"Oh, Rikku, darling…that dress suits you…I see that Hikaru lent it to you…yes?" It took Rikku a whole minute for that voice to register in her mind.

Her eyes snapped open to see the one and only Orochimaru standing above her. She panicked and tried to scoot away from him, she never noticed that the door was cracked open slightly so some type of light was shining inside. Her chains rattled as she tried to make herself small under the snake man's scrutiny.

"W-what are you doing here?" She quickly asked, looking anywhere but in Orochimaru's eyes.

"Well I heard that you were resting up in your room and so I just decided to come and pay you a little _visit_. She cringed and felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. Only one thought passed her mind as she continually squirmed uncomfortably.

_Holy…Crap. Rape alert!_

Orochimaru stroked her cheek and smirked.

"Welcome to Akatsuki, darling."

* * *

_AW, I'm late again huh? Like…two months late. Wow. I was just being plain lazy this time… hopefully I'll update a LOT faster _

_Thanks for all the love again… I appreciate it._

**Reviews make me write. :)**

_Let's get 'er done !_

_Higarashi .J ;D_

**[Rep**resent **.]**

◊ _Shou Okonawa se te eru !_


End file.
